<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One More Secret by Impala_Cherry_Trickster</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24733147">One More Secret</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Cherry_Trickster/pseuds/Impala_Cherry_Trickster'>Impala_Cherry_Trickster</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Merlin Prompts [31]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bandits &amp; Outlaws, Canon Era, Dragonlord Merlin (Merlin), Good Morgana (Merlin), Gwaine Flirts (Merlin), Gwaine Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Hurt Merlin (Merlin), Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, M/M, Magic Revealed, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Protective Arthur, Protective Knights (Merlin), Secrets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:00:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24733147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Cherry_Trickster/pseuds/Impala_Cherry_Trickster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin's now got another secret to hide from Arthur, but this one attracts more attention that he'd like.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gwaine/Merlin (Merlin), Merlin &amp; Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin (Merlin)/Other(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Merlin Prompts [31]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706692</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>457</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Merlin</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Baby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Merlin knew this would happen. Well, he didn’t, but he’d heard enough of what his Mother had warned him about. He sobbed, bit down into his fist to try and stop the sound from travelling, before wrapping his cloak tighter around him. The herbs lay in a mess around his ankles, proof that this had not worked at all, and he placed a hand to his stomach.</p><p>Gaius. He’d be able to help, the Court Physician could be trusted in this matter. Sneaking into Camelot was always harder than sneaking out, a couple of spells muttered to keep him hidden. The nausea rose up, the potion he’d taken doing nothing but making bile in his gut. He made it to his home, slipped in through the open door and shut it behind him.</p><p>‘You’re back later than normal, did Arthur not…’ Gaius halted, and Merlin dared to raise his eyes to his Uncle. The Physician studied him, from the hooded cloak over his form, to the empty potion bottle in his hand. Then there was the fact that he was probably very pale, apart from his eyes. They would be red-rimmed, Merlin had been crying for quite some time.</p><p>‘My boy, what is it?’ That was what he’d been afraid of, the compassion. He stumbled towards his mentor, sunk down onto the bench and swallowed.</p><p>‘Something happened. At the last tournament.’ The Warlock had never been more afraid than he was now, leg shaking and his fingers hooked together.</p><p>‘Whatever it is, I’ll do my best to help.’ Gaius took a seat opposite him. Merlin couldn’t meet his eye, studied the wooden benching rather than the man that he viewed as a father.</p><p>‘Dragonlords, we have a different… anatomy.’ He didn’t know how much Gaius was aware of, so he had to dare to raise his head. Confusion, followed by brief understanding.</p><p>‘The ability to reproduce, during specific lunar events.’ Apparently, it was supposed to help ensure more Dragonlords would be born. They didn’t just have to be with a woman, they could sire their own children and bear them.</p><p>Merlin placed a hand to his slightly swollen stomach, watched as his Uncle tracked the movement.</p><p>‘It was the Knight that Arthur assigned me to. I… If I used my Magic, the King would have found out.’ Merlin knew others had gone through this. He’d heard Gwen whispering tales of what Knights might do to servants, but it was usually only the females. Merlin had never had the unfortunate luck of running into a man quite like the Knight he had been tasked with looking after.</p><p>‘Oh Merlin…’ No, he didn’t want sympathy. Nor pity. Merlin could deal with what happened, knowing the Knight would never bother him again. It had been a one-time deal, throwing Merlin down to the stone.</p><p>‘I think Lady Morgana might know. We’ve been practicing Magic together, and…’ And she’d spotted the bruising, the way he winced for days after. The fact that he’d become sick, stroppy and miserable had hinted towards things he couldn’t explain. Plus, she’d read his spell-book, knew about a Dragonlord’s anatomy.</p><p>‘I tried to get rid of it. With the herbs you use to help women…’ This time he stopped fully. He had no idea how to deal with this, not now that it was out in the open. Merlin finally risked a glance back to his Uncle, who was just studying him.</p><p>‘Sit up on the table and let me have a look.’ Merlin did as told, slowly clambered up and sat back after he’d stripped off his cloak. Gaius moved around the table with care, reaching out gently. It didn’t stop him from flinching when a hand reached the hem of his shirt, rose it up carefully.</p><p>His stomach was swollen, rounded slightly with just a hint of what had happened. There was still evidence of the attack, despite how long it had been. Fading bruises that had been dug too deep, fingernails that had made marks into his flesh and remained. His stomach was lightly bruised as well, mostly because Merlin kept trying to hit it.</p><p>‘These ones are self-inflicted?’ Gaius traced over them, Merlin nodding numbly. The herbs hadn't worked. He’d taken such a high dosage, but nothing had worked.</p><p>‘Which herbs?’ He listed them off, the amounts he’d used and in what forms, noted the way that Gaius winced.</p><p>‘That could have killed you.’ But it didn’t. And he still had the problem of his growing belly.</p><p>‘I just want it gone.’ His Uncle looked saddened, so Merlin looked up to the ceiling, tried to prevent the tears that threatened to fall.</p><p>‘If the herbs did not work, then I believe your Magic may be protecting… it.’ He was going to be sick, Merlin realised. Gaius seemed to pick up on it as well, reached for the bucket and managed to get it under his nose in time for him to throw up everything left in his system.</p><p>‘We could ask the Druids.’ Gaius finally suggested, while Merlin wondered if stabbing himself in the gut was a viable option. Better that, than have the whole of Albion find out that he was pregnant. And a Dragonlord. And still a male.</p><p>‘I tried Magic. It… doesn’t work.’ Merlin felt his throat tighten, especially when a hand came to rest on his shoulder. It was supposed to be reassuring, but Merlin flinched regardless.</p><p>‘Merlin, I think it time that Arthur knows about…’</p><p>‘No. He can’t.’ He would never tell Arthur about his Magic, would never make the King make a choice between the still in place Magic-ban, and Merlin. He may believe and trust Morgana, but that was because they were brother and sister. If Merlin told him, Arthur would probably have to banish him. He’d leave everything, his job, his friends and his Uncle.</p><p>But if he couldn’t get rid of this baby, then the others would find out. Gwen, Morgana, the Knights of the Round Table. Arthur.</p><p>‘You think he wouldn’t support you?’</p><p>‘He’d be mad to.’ Merlin whispered, placed a hand over his belly and tried not to hate the creature within. It wasn’t his fault, but maybe he should have done something when it happened. Should have told Arthur that the Knight had a habit of touching servants in inappropriate places.</p><p>‘We have to do something, Merlin.’ Or he could do what he usually did, pretend until it worked. If he could last long enough, he could have the baby and then… find a home for it. Maybe the Druids would want it, or someone who couldn’t have children.</p><p>‘I’ll figure something out.’ He lied.</p><p>The door opened quite suddenly, Merlin shooting off the table and his shirt falling to cover his stomach.</p><p>‘Merlin, we…’ Arthur halted, looking between Gaius, and him, with a confused expression. Oh right, the tears. Merlin scrubbed at his eyes quickly, tried to pretend that it was nothing more than something in his eye.</p><p>‘Nice knocking, Sire.’ He joked, grabbed at his cloak and wrapped it around his shoulders. Just in case.</p><p>‘I… should I come back later?’ Arthur addressed the question at him, even if his eyes were on Gaius. Silently asking for answers that the Physician wouldn’t give.</p><p>‘No, we weren’t doing anything important. What’s wrong?’ Merlin wished he had more time, needed to eat something to settle his stomach.</p><p>‘We’re going on a Hunt. Leaving first thing in the morning.’ That wasn’t good news. Merlin swallowed, before smiling up brightly.</p><p>‘Just brilliant, hunting innocent animals and dealing with you idiots.’ The King scowled, before turning sharply and striding from the room.</p><p>How was he supposed to keep this a secret?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Confusion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Arthur knows something isn't right with his manservant</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arthur wasn’t a complete idiot, no matter what his manservant might think of him. He knew that Merlin had been crying last night, had seen the tears that stained his cheeks when he’d barged into Gaius’s room. He should have knocked, but now that he had seen Merlin, he couldn’t push the thought from his mind. What could he possibly have been upset over?</p><p>No, Merlin had been acting off for a while. Ever since the tournament, actually. He knew the others had picked up on it, and Arthur had threatened Gwaine more than once considering it was usually the Knight’s fault. But when Gwaine admitted he was worried, that Merlin had been acting strange around him as well?</p><p>It added up to secrets, and he didn’t like it. Like now, riding out on a Hunt, Merlin was being overly cheery. Gwaine was, as usual, acting the idiot. His attempts at flirting usually were amusing, but Arthur was protective over Merlin. He had to be, the stupid manservant always managed to get himself into dangerous situations due to his loyalty.</p><p>‘You should try it, sex always makes me feel more relaxed.’ Gwaine wiggled his eyebrows in Merlin’s direction, the manservant snorting as he wrapped his cloak tighter around him. That was another thing, since when did Merlin ride out with a cape?</p><p>‘With you, I presume?’ The Knight placed a hand over his heart, did his best to look innocent.</p><p>‘I would be honoured.’ If Gwaine ever did hurt Merlin, Arthur would personally see to it that the man suffered. For now, with the playfulness that the two had, he could bear it.</p><p>‘What’s up with you?’ Merlin was back to focusing on him, and Arthur shook away the thoughts of what might be bothering the man. If there was something truly wrong, Merlin would trust him, wouldn’t he?</p><p>‘Just wondering if cutting my ears off might be better than listening to Gwaine.’ His comment had the Knights chuckling, Gwaine looking offended, and Merlin’s smile becoming genuine.</p><p>‘Could ask Morgana for a spell, I’m sure she has one that might work.’ Now that was a brilliant thought, his manservant never failed to surprise him.</p><p>‘Oi! You two are ganging up on me, I’m hurt. Don’t get any ideas, Princess.’ The nickname no longer bothered him, even though he should scold the man. It wouldn’t do anything but encourage him, Gwaine was rather odd in that respect.</p><p>‘I think Merlin, for once, has had a smart thought.’ The manservant rolled his eyes, heels digging into his horse’s side as he urged the mare onwards.</p><p>‘You’re a prat.’ Not his best insult, but it was better than nothing.</p><p>‘Don’t be an idiot, Merlin.’ The man threw a look over his shoulder, one that had Arthur suddenly realising that he had allowed Merlin to take the lead.</p><p>‘How can I be? All the idiocy is with you, Sire.’</p><p>**</p><p>Merlin crept out from the Camp, confused as to the feeling that had awoken him. His stomach ached slightly, he knew that a Dragonlord’s pregnancy was shorter than normal, that his baby may only be around nine weeks of age, but that was closer to double if was considering this “normal”. The thought of the baby had him losing the smile that had been in place ever since Gwaine sung him a song at dinner, worry quickly replacing it.</p><p>It wasn’t his Magic that had told him something was close. It was something deeper, and it took Merlin a moment to realise it was his Dragonlord heritage calling to him. But there couldn’t be a Dragon close, Kilgharrah was far away, and Aithusa had gone with him.</p><p>‘Hello?’ He rolled his eyes at his own idiocy, talking to the dark seemed pointless. Another step closer, before he heard a pained cry.</p><p>All thoughts of reason left him, he sprinted towards the sound. He halted when he appeared in a clearing, turning sharply and finding a single white scale on the ground.</p><p>‘Aithusa.’ He whispered, horrified, before a hand clamped over his mouth. He tried to spin, rose his Magic ready to attack, but something closed around his wrist.</p><p>Iron. Cold iron, shoving his Magic down and preventing it from saving him. Merlin looked in horror to the face of the man who had just managed to capture him, watched as he smirked.</p><p>‘Thought they were mad, when they told me I could catch a Dragonlord. And such a pretty one, at that.’</p><p>This couldn’t be good news.</p><p>**</p><p>Arthur glared at the man currently holding a sword to his neck, then glanced across to the others. They had been ambushed while resting, too many men for the only one awake to deal with, and it had been a quick fight. A losing fight. Then there was the fact that Merlin was missing, which he had hoped was a good thing.</p><p>‘Any of this lot got Magic?’ One of the men asked, Arthur scoffing.</p><p>‘What’s so funny?’ One of them asked, the sword digging deeper.</p><p>‘We’ve got the Dragonlord, let’s get them back to the cells.’ Dragonlord? He must have looked confused, because the leader of the group turned back to him with a smile.</p><p>‘The boy you’re with. Surely you… oh, look at that. He didn’t tell you.’ Arthur went to argue on instinct, because Merlin couldn’t be a Dragonlord, the very notion was ridiculous.</p><p>Then he fell silent, because it wasn’t the most stupid thing he’d heard. After all, the Great Dragon was supposed to be dead, yet the body had never been found. And Merlin had been the only one conscious for that moment. Then there was Merlin crying over Balinor’s death… oh, this couldn’t be good.</p><p>‘We put a cuff on him, just in case he has Magic.’ One of the men stated, a nasty one with a scar across his face. Arthur rolled his eyes, there was nothing magical about his manservant.</p><p>Then he watched Lancelot and Gwaine exchange a look, one that had his gut turning sour. No, he couldn’t believe that. He refused, Merlin would have told him.</p><p>**</p><p>Merlin watched as the Knights were chucked into the cell opposite, bit down his pride and moved to the bars to watch them.</p><p>‘Are you alright?’ He asked, Leon the first to reply. None of them looked that hurt, apart from the betrayal on Arthur’s face when he saw who Merlin was sharing a cell with.</p><p>‘I can explain everything.’ Merlin lied, glancing back to Aithusa, who was chained up in the cell looking very unimpressed with the fact that he was here.</p><p>‘Like how you’re a Dragonlord?’ The Warlock had a bigger issue than that, the swollen stomach was bound to be noticed if his cloak was snatched. Then there was Aithusa, who was able to tell that he was currently pregnant.</p><p>‘I… I couldn’t tell you. I didn’t want you to have to choose.’ He whispered, felt his heart crack when Arthur looked away from him.</p><p>Stuck in two cells, with an injured Dragon, a pregnant Warlock and the King of Camelot. It sounded like a bad joke, Merlin thought miserably, sitting back against the wall.</p><p>Worse, they knew what he was, and that could mean they wanted something from him. Why capture a Dragonlord, unless there was a purpose for him?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I really have to stop doing this to Merlin</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Truths</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They reveal what they want from Merlin, and Arthur's confused</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Merlin rose his head sharply when the men appeared, two of them. He’d been trying to sleep, pressed up to Aithusa’s side and trying to comfort the Dragon. He couldn’t tell how long Aithusa had been caught for, the chains around him expanded as he grew, which suggested that they intended for him to stay for a lot longer than just a couple of days. His kin was in pain, crying out mentally for him, but Merlin couldn’t do anything without his Magic.</p><p>The Knights woke at the sound of footsteps, sat up sharply and looked ready to deal with whatever threat came for them. Typical Knights, brave yet stupidly so, with a habit of jumping into danger that they didn’t fully understand.</p><p>The problem, however, was that they weren’t the target. Merlin shuffled back as his door was opened, one of the men reaching in.</p><p>‘Oi! Leave him alone!’ The Knights began to try and tempt the man away, Merlin watching in horror as the man rose a small pipe to his lips.</p><p>A dart. He blinked, stared at where it had just embedded into his shoulder, then felt the world going rather fuzzy. He could hear Arthur demanding they listen to him, offering him any number of riches if they just left Merlin alone.</p><p>The Warlock let his head hit the stone, vaguely noted that Aithusa was growling as someone reached for him.</p><p>**</p><p>‘… unexpected.’ Merlin blinked, tried to clear his throat and then realised he was chained up. The issue was that his stomach was exposed, his shirt torn and his cape on the floor. There were four people in the room besides him, a man with a scar running along his face, and then the evident Leader of the group.</p><p>‘Morning, little one.’ Groggy, whatever they’d pricked him with was still in his system. Without his Magic to aid him, Merlin didn’t know how to identify what it was.</p><p>‘W…what d’you want?’ Arthur was at risk. If he didn’t return, Morgana would begin to panic. Gwen would get scared, Gaius… He had to get back, he had to get the others out of this place.</p><p>‘We had a plan. Capture a Dragonlord, wait for the lunar cycle to come.’ Oh. Oh no, Merlin bowed his head to his swollen stomach, realised that they knew what he was. He shouldn’t be surprised, Dragonlords were common place before Uther slaughtered them.</p><p>‘Please…’ He hadn't realised he was going to plead, not until the word fell from his lips. Goddess, he had tears in his eyes already. The man looked amused, moved across and placed a hand on his stomach. Merlin snarled, tried to lunge forwards, the man moving just out of reach.</p><p>‘Feisty. I like that, but I wonder… who’s the Daddy? One of those brave little Knights?’ Merlin should never have left Camelot. He looked around the room, to where the man with a scar was currently wielding a knife. A sharp-looking one, that Merlin eyed up warily as he moved closer.</p><p>‘I don’t think so. They’ve got no clue he’s a Dragonlord.’ The knife pressed into his collarbone, drawing just the smallest hint of blood.</p><p>‘So what do we do? Keep this baby, or make us a new one?’ Merlin held his nerve, knew that he just needed to get them weak enough to let down their guard. If he could get the band off, his Magic would prove useful in getting them out of here.</p><p>‘I think we see how much our Dragonlord can take. A little broodmare.’ He gasped when the knife sunk deeper, found himself worrying already about his stomach. No, this couldn’t happen to him now. Of all the bad luck he’d had, this had to be the worst of it. How was he supposed to keep all his secrets, with the Knights in the other room?</p><p>‘And the Knights?’</p><p>‘Keep them. They might make our little pet more cooperative.’ Scar suggested, eyeing up the Leader. He gave one nod, turned and walked out of the room, pausing on the threshold.</p><p>‘Make him scream.’ Oh Gods.</p><p>‘With pleasure.’</p><p>**</p><p>Arthur watched as the man came walking in, ignoring them entirely as he went to the cell with the Dragon. Aithusa, Merlin had whispered his name again and again, the creature responding to him with a soft whine. Arthur couldn’t let himself think about the secret that Merlin had kept from him, or the fact that his manservant might have Magic. Lancelot and Gwaine kept exchanging looks, which made him think that there were certain things he was better not knowing.</p><p>‘Alex. My name, in case you were wondering.’ The man’s voice broke the silence, Aithusa trying to raise his head. Teeth drawn, eyes dangerously murderous.</p><p>‘We can reach an agreement.’ Arthur began, then halted when a scream rang out.</p><p>Merlin.</p><p>Gwaine was snarling, tugging at the chains that were holding him down and demanding the man let him go. The other Knights weren’t much better, each of them adored Merlin, and now someone was hurting him.</p><p>‘We aren’t interested in all of you.’ The man sneered, stepping into Aithusa’s cell and looking down at the Dragon.</p><p>‘You better hope your kin’s strong, Dragon.’ Another scream, and Arthur could feel his hope slipping away.</p><p>‘Whatever you want, we can get it.’ Merlin was in pain, and Arthur always had a habit of losing his senses when that happened. Gwaine was pleading with him, he could see the desperate gaze that was begging Arthur to get Merlin back to them.</p><p>‘You can’t. What we require is a Dragonlord.’ And that secret had landed them here. How had they known? Arthur studied the beast that was chained up, realised that it must be able to <em>feel </em>Merlin. That was why it was snarling and snapping, trying to break the chains.</p><p>‘What for?’ Arthur demanded, the man turning back to them.</p><p>‘You genuinely have no idea what a Dragonlord can do?’ No, because his father had slaughtered their kind. The last one, or the one that he presumed was the last, had been killed trying to protect Merlin.</p><p>‘Apart from control that Dragon?’ Arthur stated, looking to the beast, then back to the man. Merlin’s eyes had been so emotive, the moment he reached the Dragon. Like they shared a bond. He couldn’t understand it, but he did know Merlin. Loyal, brave, and so very stupid to be in Camelot, under Uther’s nose for so long.</p><p>‘They have a different anatomy than normal humans. They have the ability to both sire and carry children, something unseen in the human population normally.’ He must have made a sound, probably a choked off gasp, because that was impossible. Utterly impossible, that couldn’t happen.</p><p>‘If you dare lay a single hand on him, I will rip you apart.’ Gwaine growled, and Arthur knew he was telling the truth. If it bothered Gwaine, what they’d just learned, he didn’t show it. The implications of what they were going to do to Merlin, it had Arthur’s anger burning. He would personally run a sword through them.</p><p>‘We didn’t need to. Someone beat us to it.’ Arthur watched as Gwaine’s spine went rigid, as all of the Knights stared in confusion.</p><p>‘What are you saying?’ Leon asked, and the man gave the most predatory grin that Arthur had ever seen.</p><p>‘Someone already knocked up your friend.’</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Pain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Merlin's getting hurt a lot</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘Merlin!’ That was Arthur, but the Warlock couldn’t bring himself to raise his head as he was thrown back into his cell. His shirt was still gone, but he had his cloak on, had just enough sense to grip the edge and pull it with him as he hit the stone. Blood was still oozing from the wounds on his chest, and his body was getting colder as he tried to remember the warmth of his Magic.</p><p>They told him that the reason he couldn’t lose the baby, was because of his Magic. That it would protect the two of them, so they could do as they wanted. Hence the knives, the blunt object that kept hitting his skin, the damned man with the scar. He hated him. Hated him with a passion.</p><p>He managed to avoid letting his stomach hit the floor, heard the man chuckle.</p><p>‘Dinner time soon, little pet.’ Someone growled out a curse, daring the man to say that again, but Scar didn’t bother to respond. Merlin raised his head slightly, met Aithusa’s gaze.</p><p>‘Merlin, talk to us.’ Arthur’s voice was gentle, so soft and caring, and he hated it. He didn’t want their sympathy, didn’t want them asking what had happened in that room. He just dragged himself towards his kin, watched Aithusa lift one wing and stretch it out.</p><p>He settled against his hatchling, watched the wing come down and block him from the others. Then he let himself cry, uncaring if they could hear it. Aithusa whined low, a pained sound that echoed off the walls. Understanding, his kin was trying to soothe him, and he was thankful for it.</p><p>**</p><p>Arthur refused to sleep. He watched the beast, and the beast watched him right back. Eventually, after what seemed like an age, the creature drew back its wing to reveal Merlin. The manservant hadn't spoken to them since he’d been put back in the Cage, and Arthur had no idea how to bring up the fact that they knew about his different anatomy.</p><p>Now, he watched as Merlin slept. The man looked peaceful, the cloak covering his form and hiding whatever damage might have happened. As if sensing the problem, the Dragon moved its head and nuzzled at the blanket, drew it back to reveal Merlin’s bare chest.</p><p>It wasn’t the bruises or cuts he focused on, even though that should have been his main concern.</p><p>Merlin’s stomach was curved, swollen despite how skinny the rest of him was. Proof that the man had been telling the truth, that Merlin genuinely was carrying a child.</p><p>Which led to questions about who Merlin was close enough to.</p><p>‘He doesn’t speak to anyone.’ Leon whispered, not wanting to wake him.</p><p>‘Could it be a Guard? Someone he sees after his rounds?’ Gwaine was silent as the question was asked, staring at Merlin with such pain in his eyes.</p><p>‘It doesn’t matter. Whoever the… father is, we respect Merlin’s decision to have a child. This changes nothing.’ He dared any of them to say it did, waited to see if they would argue with him. Instead, he was met with the same protective gazes that had always been present. Even Gwaine had given up moping to nod.</p><p>Then there were the injuries. He took note of them, the cuts and bruising over his body, wondered what they were attempting to achieve.</p><p>‘They obviously aren’t worried about him losing the baby.’ Elyan muttered, anger lacing his tone.</p><p>‘Or they know he can’t.’ Lancelot looked terribly guilty, and Arthur slowly looked to his Knight. The man glanced to Gwaine, who shot him a warning glance that Lancelot ignored.</p><p>‘He’s got magic.’ He’d known, deep down, that the revelation was coming. The more time he had to think about it, the more sense it made. Merlin had survived so many terrible things, he had to be lucky. Or, in this case, magical.</p><p>‘And the band blocks it?’ Arthur asked, glancing back to the Dragon. He noted that the creature had its head chained up, presumably to stop him breathing fire.</p><p>‘I presume so.’ Lancelot admitted, while the others waited for Arthur’s decision. His verdict on Merlin’s Magic.</p><p>‘We need to get that band off.’ He concluded, figuring Merlin would be able to get them out if he had his Magic back. His Knights looked slightly shocked at his lack of reaction, but Gwaine caught his gaze.</p><p>Proud. A silent understanding that they would both do anything to protect Merlin, and that made them equally as likely to assist each other. Arthur wasn’t a fool, Gwaine was only a Knight because it meant he could protect Merlin.</p><p>‘Dragon. You… can you feel him?’ Arthur had never thought he’d speak to a Dragon, didn’t even know if the creature could understand him.</p><p>The creature cocked its head, before ever so slowly nodding.</p><p>‘You feel his pain.’ Percival whispered, sounding horrified. The Dragon just reached out with its wing, tucked it back around Merlin and pulled him back to his side.</p><p>‘We need them both free.’</p><p>**</p><p>Waking up was unpleasant, but the smell of food was welcome. He glanced to the tray that had been slid in, the waterskin accompanying it, then to the man at the gate.</p><p>‘Dinner. Eat up, we don’t want any of you wasting away.’ Merlin looked across to the others, met Lancelot’s gaze briefly. They had less food per person than he did.</p><p>Oh right, the baby. Merlin reached out for the tray, careful to keep his stomach covered. The food looked rich, far richer than he was used to, but he was starving.</p><p>He ate the meats first, ripping them up and sharing them with Aithusa.</p><p>‘You know the beast doesn’t need to be fed that much. We give it a meal once a week.’ The Leader observed, studying Merlin curiously. The Warlock ignored him, continued to feed Aithusa three-quarters of his meal. The Dragon snacked away, let Merlin eat the vegetables and bread, before Merlin drained most of the water.</p><p>‘Here, steady.’ He muttered, guided the water to his Dragon’s mouth, Aithusa draining what was left.</p><p>‘You dote on it too much.’ The Leader stated, and Merlin’s head snapped to him.</p><p>‘HE is my hatchling, and I’ll care for him until my dying breath.’ He snarled the words, dared the man to defy him. He didn’t, just shrugged and left, and Merlin looked back to Aithusa.</p><p>‘Your hatchling?’ Arthur, sitting against the bars of his Cage.</p><p>‘The egg… I hatched it. Named him Aithusa.’ He was so proud of Aithusa, his sweet little Dragon that he should have taken better care of.</p><p>‘Why Aithusa?’ Leon questioned, finishing his food and moving to the bars. Merlin was slightly shocked that they weren’t angry, or questioning why he had a Dragon.</p><p>‘Light of the Sun.’ Aithusa made a grumbling sound, and Merlin relaxed against him. His kin was in pain, he wanted to stretch out and fly, he needed room to grow. But Merlin could do nothing without his Magic.</p><p>‘I thought Dragons have golden eyes?’ Arthur asked carefully. Merlin rolled his eyes, gestured to Aithusa’s bright eyes, then to his own.</p><p>‘Took something of mine, when he hatched.’ Whatever Arthur was about to say was cut off, the Leader returning and peering down at him.</p><p>‘You’re wanted.’ He felt his stomach tighten, nausea bubbling up. Arthur’s face was draining of any colour that had been there, the Knights tensing up.</p><p>He didn’t fight them this time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Truths</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Merlin gets a little comfort</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘Please, please just let him stay with us for one night.’ Arthur wasn’t above pleading, stared at the Leader of this rabble. He hesitated, before taking a step closer to the bars. Merlin had been taken a while ago, walked from his cell willingly with the cloak still wrapped around his body. Gwaine had fallen very silent, the skin around his wrists bleeding from the effort to get out.</p><p>‘You won’t argue? You’ll let us take him out in the morning?’ No, he would never let them hurt Merlin again if he had the chance to protect him.</p><p>‘Yes.’ He lied, Gwaine snarling something under his breath that he didn’t dare repeat.</p><p>‘He’ll go back to his cell in the morning.’ Alex, the Leader, conceded. Arthur had already decided that the easiest way to get out of here, if they couldn’t get the band off his wrist, was to convince the man in front of them. He’d let them go and wash briefly, clean themselves up one at a time. None of them had dared fight, not with Merlin away from them and potentially at risk if they tried to fight back.</p><p>‘Thank you.’ Arthur hated to suck up to a man that he was fully intending on ripping to shreds the moment he had the chance.</p><p>**</p><p>‘How do we ask?’ Leon questioned, the group all thinking over it. It was Lancelot that slowly turned to Gwaine, and the Knight swallowed.</p><p>‘I don’t know why you’re looking at me.’ He lied, trying to ignore the ache in his chest and the fact that his wrists were bleeding.</p><p>‘Because Merlin trusts you.’ Lancelot pointed out, and Gwaine tried not to snap. Obviously not enough, because Merlin was knocked up and he hadn't even known his… friend was courting someone.</p><p>‘Not enough.’ That earned him a hand clipping his ear, the chains rattling as Elyan reached for him.</p><p>‘Stop moping because Merlin didn’t choose you.’ The words were harsh enough that he glared at the Princess, dared him to say another word.</p><p>‘Fine. Fine, I’ll ask.’</p><p>**</p><p>Merlin narrowly avoided landing on Arthur, scrambled to try and protect his stomach from hitting the floor and then was surprised when a hand steadied him.</p><p>Gwaine. The Knight gave a small smile, sad in a way that Merlin could understand. For a moment, Merlin forgot all about the issue of captivity, instead staring up into the very same gaze that he’d gotten so used to over the time of Arthur’s reign. Gwaine had been his best friend, bordering on something that he wanted but didn’t dare ask for. Then his attention dropped to Gwaine’s wrists, and he gasped.</p><p>‘Gwaine! What have you done?’ The Knight startled, opened his mouth to explain, but Merlin was already ripping at part of his cloak to dress the wounds. He completely forgot that he was supposed to be hiding, cleaning the blood away carefully.</p><p>‘Merlin…’</p><p>‘It should heal without scarring, but you have to stop…’ He was cut off by a hand resting over his, dared to look up at Gwaine.</p><p>‘We know.’ Two words, that’s all it took for Merlin to completely lose the plot. To panic, mouth falling open and his entire body screaming in protest. He tried to scramble back, but there was a person behind him, and Merlin was trapped.</p><p>Stuck in a cell with those that he was sworn to protect, with a baby that he didn’t know if he wanted and bruises all over him.</p><p>‘It’s alright! It’s okay, we aren’t mad, we… understand.’ That was why Gwaine looked hurt. Because Merlin was having a bloody child, and it wasn’t… He bit back a sob, only for arms to wrap around him, and he gave up holding back tears.</p><p>It was Lancelot, he realised, that was holding him. He cried into his shoulder, clutched at the Knight while he was soothed, a hand creeping to the edge of his cloak.</p><p>‘May I?’ Ever the gentleman, and Merlin nodded weakly.</p><p>He knew he looked a mess. Ribs showing, bruises and cuts all over his torso, old scars hidden under the grime. Lancelot was nothing but kind, checked over each injury and completely avoided the fact that his stomach was swollen.</p><p>‘Nothing too bad, but we do need to get them cleaned.’ He stated, while Merlin relaxed slightly. Leon reached for the waterskin, offered it to Percival, who was already tearing strips of his shirt to use as rags.</p><p>‘I can do it, I…’</p><p>‘Let us take care of you, Merlin.’ Lancelot looked at him with all the patience and caring that Merlin remembered from when they first became friends. The Warlock glanced around, found nothing but reassuring on all their faces, even Arthur.</p><p>‘Okay.’</p><p>**</p><p>Dinner came, and Merlin rose his head from where it had been resting on Percival’s shoulder. The cloak was wrapped around him to keep him warm, rather than hidden. After all, they’d seen his stomach, they knew what a mess he was.</p><p>Extra food was given to him again, and Merlin looked across to Aithusa. His Hatchling would be hungry, so he sneakily started throwing things between the bars. The Dragon made a sound of glee, chasing the bites that he managed to aim in the right direction, snacking down happily.</p><p>‘You need the food.’ Arthur pointed out, eyes dropping to Merlin’s stomach, and he wrapped an arm around it defensively.</p><p>‘I’m fine. Aithusa is…’</p><p>‘Not expecting a baby. Eat, Merlin.’ He didn’t try and argue anymore, snacked on the food and mentally promised Aithusa that he would make up for Arthur’s stubbornness.</p><p>‘Do we have a plan?’ He asked, looking around the group of Knights.</p><p>‘Yes. To get that band off your wrist, so you’ve got access to your Magic.’ It was the second shock of the day, Merlin suddenly feeling like eating so much had been a mistake. Gwaine cursed the King, while Lancelot tried to calmly point out that such a statement should probably be considered before blurting it out.</p><p>Merlin groaned, his stomach aching and tried to swallow down the bile that was forming.</p><p>‘Try not to be sick.’ Percival murmured, and Merlin rolled his eyes.</p><p>‘Really, Percy? I thought I’d throw up everywhere. Preferably on Arthur’s boots.’ He was surprised when his statement earned him a chuckle from most of the Knights, even Arthur looked amused. Merlin was still reeling at the fact that Arthur knew about his Magic, and wasn’t angry.</p><p>‘Are you waiting till we get out to be mad at me?’ He asked, eyeing up the King curiously.</p><p>‘We are going to have a long discussion about all the secrets you’ve kept from me. Like the baby.’ He added, and Merlin instinctively pressed a hand to his belly.</p><p>‘Rest up. We’ll keep watch.’ Gwaine cut into the conversation, and Merlin did as told. He settled in the corner, wrapped the cloak over him and stared across to where Aithusa was.</p><p>He just needed to get the band off his wrist, and then he’d have them all out of here.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Argument</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Arthur and Merlin have a little bit of a falling out</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘We wouldn’t have to hurt him, if he’d tell us the truth.’ Lancelot knew the Knights were falling apart. Gwaine would barely speak, Arthur looked lost, and the others were still arguing over how best to approach the topic of Merlin. He had been taken this morning, as usual, and now the Leader was paying them a visit.</p><p>They wanted to know who the father was. So did Lancelot, but he had an awful feeling that he wasn’t going to like the answer. Merlin was secretive, yes, but there was no benefit to keeping this secret unless the answer was unsavoury. So far, he was the only one to have reached this conclusion, Gwaine still thought Merlin had found a permanent lover.</p><p>Lancelot, who had cleaned most of Merlin’s wounds yesterday, had caught sight of some crescent-shaped scars on his hips. Marks that were fading rapidly, but looked to be where hands had held him in place. Merlin’s hesitance to tell them might be less on the Dragonlord anatomy, and more on the circumstances that led to his swollen stomach.</p><p>‘Silence? Fine then, I shall see what we’ve managed to get from him.’ Lancelot had already decided that if Gwaine didn’t get to them first, he was going to kill every single one of them. Slowly, as well.</p><p>**</p><p>He spat out bile, eyes studying the man in front of him. Scar looked slightly impressed, if he had to take a guess at the emotion on his face.</p><p>‘You’ve been tortured before.’ He concluded, and Merlin lowered his head. He ached all over, his stomach hanging heavy, blood dribbling down his frame.</p><p>‘Who are you?’ The man questioned curiously, taking Merlin’s chin between his fingers and tilting it up. His eyes were an odd colour, a mixture of brown and green, the scar being the main feature of focus.</p><p>‘The King’s manservant.’ He replied, which was the truth.</p><p>‘And the baby belongs to…’ It was the same question. They wanted to know who the father was, to deem the power of the baby. Merlin hated it, despised anyone that would place a value on a child based on what abilities they had, or the title they might be born into.</p><p>‘Me.’ He shot back, and the man chuckled. Took a step back just in time for the Leader to walk back in.</p><p>‘Have him washed down and fed. We have no use for him if he dies.’ Merlin’s arms dropped the moment they were unchained, his body buckling and arms scooping under him.</p><p>The water was salty, it burnt in every cut that was open. He scrubbed at his skin though, stripped off his clothes and kept an eye on the man at the door. Once clean, he dried and dressed in the new clothing provided, surprisingly comfy.</p><p>‘Look at you!’ Scar cooed as he was brought back out, and Merlin rose his head to glare at him.</p><p>‘We’re going to make such a good baby, little pet.’ He stated, rubbing at his belly. Merlin didn’t try and fight, just followed him back in the direction of his cell. Aithusa looked pleased that he was no longer alone, Merlin walking in and settling down.</p><p>‘Sleep on it, pet. This could go so much easier.’ He refused to acknowledge the man, waited until he’d gone before slumping back.</p><p>‘Merlin?’ Leon was coming closer to the bars, and Merlin studied him.</p><p>‘I’m okay.’ He lied, kept a hand resting over his belly.</p><p>‘Whatever they want, you should tell them.’ Arthur broke in, and Merlin fell still.</p><p>‘What..?’</p><p>‘Nothing is worth you being tortured over. Whatever they want, you should give it to them.’</p><p>‘You’re giving up?’ Merlin shrieked, staring at Arthur in confusion. What he was surprised about was the anger, the way the King’s face turned into a horrible expression.</p><p>‘No, Merlin. WE aren’t doing anything. YOU’RE being hurt! You aren’t a Knight! I couldn’t ask you to…’</p><p>‘I didn’t ask for your permission!’ He hissed back, and Arthur looked thoroughly unimpressed.</p><p>‘You’re MY manservant!’</p><p>‘And you’re an egotistical prat.’ The Knights were looking rather awkward. They’d witnessed fights between the two before, but Merlin had never been so angry.</p><p>‘I’m your King.’ Arthur’s cold fury made Merlin’s heart ache. He was supposed to be protecting him, and now they were chained in a dungeon.</p><p>‘Glad you fell back on that card, Sire.’ He sneered. Aithusa grumbled, nudged at Merlin’s hip, probably able to feel the pain Merlin was in as he lashed out at the King.</p><p>‘We wouldn’t be in this situation if it wasn’t for you!’ Arthur clamped his mouth shut the moment the words fell out, and Merlin rocked back. He wasn’t surprised when the Knights got angry, but he was shocked that it was Leon that hit the King. Merlin could feel tears burning at the corner of his eyes, his body screaming at him to stop before he said something he regretted.</p><p>‘It was one of your orders that got me in this mess!’ Oh.</p><p>Oh no.</p><p>Merlin clamped a hand over his lips, horrified at what he’d just said. Arthur had gone very pale, and Merlin wished he had never started this fight.</p><p>‘Merlin…’ Lancelot began, but he turned his back on them, didn’t want them to see the fact he was crying.</p><p>‘Which order?’ Arthur whispered, sounding as broken as Merlin felt.</p><p>‘The tournament.’ He could tell when Arthur figured it out, the King swearing under his breath.</p><p>‘Tell me.’ He demanded, but Merlin didn’t want to do this anymore. He just slumped down to the ground next to his Hatchling. Aithusa didn’t complain as he moved closer, let his wing cover him.</p><p>‘Thanks.’ He muttered under his breath, Aithusa grumbling in response.</p><p>**</p><p>Arthur couldn’t breathe. The moment Merlin had said it, his heart had shattered.</p><p>He’d been annoyed at Merlin just before the tournament, he’d been visiting the Tavern a lot and he was upset. So, rather than bringing it up with him like an adult, he’d decided to give Merlin another assignment.</p><p>Sir Peter had been a Knight from King Lot’s Kingdom. An idiot, as far as Arthur was aware, but he was notorious for having reputable servants. He’d figured Merlin would have to give up his Tavern visits, to serve the two of them.</p><p>It didn’t take a genius to work out that Merlin hadn't wanted it. He could still hear the man sobbing, despite the barrier of the Dragon’s wing between them. The beast was attempting to comfort him, soothing sounds that slowly drowned out Merlin’s cracking mind.</p><p>This was his fault. He’d done this, he’d left Merlin to a Knight that had… hurt him.</p><p>Gwaine refused to look at Arthur. Leon’s punch had hurt, more than he’d been expecting, and he rubbed his jaw carefully.</p><p>None of his Knights looked impressed with him at all. In fact, he was pretty sure that more of them would be throwing punches, as soon as they were out of the chains.</p><p>Dinner came, but nobody touched the food. Aithusa eyed it up longingly, but with Merlin not moving from the cocoon, the Dragon didn’t dare go for it. Arthur didn’t think he could stomach anything, not until he knew… more.</p><p>He needed to know. He had to know what had happened, needed to know how many times he’d let Merlin get hurt because of him.</p><p>But why wouldn’t Merlin come to him? Why hadn't he told Arthur what had happened?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Escape</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Heed the tags my lovelies, slightly angsty chapter.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Merlin was taken the next morning, they decided to hatch a plan. It involved one of them faking an injury, some brilliant acting and the hope that they cared enough to come rushing in. After all, there was one thing on their minds. Finding Merlin, getting him far away from here and safe. Then they could hunt down the Knight that had dared to lay a hand on him, and Arthur decided a public execution was probably the way to go. Or to beat him up until he begged, that might do.</p><p>The thing was, his Knights were still angry at him. They didn’t say it aloud, but they didn’t need to. Sneaky glances and quietness whenever Merlin was brought up in conversation, the group of them hating the argument yesterday. When they got out of here, Arthur would have to apologise to Merlin for what he had said in the heat of the argument.</p><p>Morgana would probably have a search party out by now, if not for him, then for Merlin. The two of them were close, and now that Arthur knew about his manservant’s Magic, he had to believe the two of them were working together.</p><p>‘Right, who’s going to act?’ Arthur whispered, looking around the group. Heads slowly turned to Leon, who was always the one they ganged up on, but the Knight didn’t look too bothered. Maybe it was because Merlin was at risk, and they just wanted him safe.</p><p>Alex, the Leader that Arthur was very shortly going to snap the neck of, was seated just across from them. They’d need to settle for a while, to make it look less suspicious, but it might work.</p><p>Until there was a scream that wasn’t Merlin, someone shouting for Alex to hurry up, and the man vanished. Arthur, along with Gwaine and Lancelot, pressed to the bars to try and see what the commotion was, to see if Merlin was alright.</p><p>Silence, not a single sound coming from the corridor. The Dragon rose its head slowly, Arthur looking across to it and then wincing when freezing water hit him. The ceiling was damp, presumably from heavy rain overhead. Strange, they didn’t usually get such storms during this season.</p><p>Another scream, followed by a cracking sound that had them all staring at each other, wondering if they should be worried, or pleased.</p><p>When he looked back to the Dragon, he could have sworn it was grinning.</p><p>**</p><p>Merlin had been the one to notice it first. His head was hanging low, eyes shut, until a pain in his stomach had him fighting the chains. It ached badly, stung at every nerve, and that was when he noticed it. Sticky, dark red, bleeding out slowly and staining the new clothes that he’d been given.</p><p>He was bleeding. And not from the multiple wounds inflicted, no. The fabric grew dark between his thighs, and Merlin could pinpoint the exact moment that he felt his heart break open.</p><p>Someone was shouting, but the Warlock couldn’t hear it. Noises became a faint buzz around him, his vision blurring at the edges as he tried to control his breathing. Scar had backed away, the Leader coming towards him and saying something about using Magic to heal.</p><p>The moment they took the band from his wrist, the emptiness inside was flooded. Liquid fire in his veins, the brightest sunlight that was choking him so much he staggered, hand hitting the wall to hold him up. Vengeance, that was what it demanded, and he dared not fail it. Magic burst forwards in one quick movement, slamming the captors back against the wall they had tried to pin him to.</p><p>It hurt. Everything hurt, but most importantly, Merlin had his Magic back. That drove him to move away from the bodies that were probably still alive, towards his Kin and the Knights he was supposed to be protecting.</p><p>He’d failed once, by letting them get captured. Failed them because he kept secrets. If he lived long enough, he’d make sure to tell them how sorry he was that they were chained down here because of him. Without his legs really functioning, Merlin had to rely on his hands to guide him along the floor, until he could hear people shouting.</p><p>His Magic did the rest, the chains around his Hatchling shattering as Merlin curled up onto the floor. It was so hot down here, despite the fact he was pressed to the freezing stone.</p><p>With just enough energy left to shatter the chains around the Knights, Merlin met Aithusa’s gaze, knew the Dragon was desperate to come to him. But doing that when the Knights were free… it could end with them attacking each other.</p><p>So, he did the only logical thing. Ordered the Dragon to flee, to leave him in agony on the floor. Aithusa cowered, trembled as hands reached for him, but obeyed his order and turned to the wall, now able to breathe fire.</p><p>At least one of them would be safe.</p><p>**</p><p>‘Sire…’ Nobody dared to speak to him, not when Arthur was so angry. He held Merlin steady, kept the sorcerer close as they located horses tied to the nearby posts. He tried to ignore the blood, didn’t have any idea how to stop it apart from getting him to Gaius.</p><p>‘Camelot. We… we have to get him to Gaius.’ There was only one person he could trust to keep Merlin safe, moving across to where Gwaine had already mounted one of the horses. The Knight was more than happy to take him, lifting him like he weighed nothing and settling him over the saddle.</p><p>‘Leon, Elyan, ride back to Camelot. Fast as you can, send word to both Gaius and Morgana.’ They did as told, while Arthur mounted his own horse and looked to Gwaine.</p><p>They had to get Merlin back to Camelot, if there was any chance of them keeping the baby and him alive.</p><p>**</p><p>Morgana rushed down the steps of the Castle, the warning bell sounding as the horses came clattering in. Leon was the one to dismount first, stressed enough that he didn’t bow to her before speaking.</p><p>‘It’s Merlin. He… we were captured.’ Her first thought was to curl up, to let her Magic lash out at the news that her closest friend was hurt, but she didn’t. Instead, she looked across to Gwen, instructed her to get Gaius ready for their arrival.</p><p>‘Tell me.’ She demanded, needing to know if he was… alive. What could have happened, that had them so worried about Merlin, but nobody else.</p><p>‘They knew what he was.’ Leon whispered. Morgana rocked back, only stabilised when Elyan reached to steady her.</p><p>They knew what Merlin was. Which meant that the Knights now knew. That Arthur knew. She didn’t need to ask to know that they had found out about the baby, the one she wasn’t supposed to know about. Her Magic had told her first, and then when she doubted its ability, she had gone to speak to him, only to see his swollen stomach.</p><p>‘The baby?’ She dared to ask, noted his shock, before a look of grave sadness came over the First Knight.</p><p>‘We don’t know.’</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The baby?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Merlin gets some healing</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘… the baby?’</p><p>‘Give me space!’</p><p>‘What’s wrong with him?’</p><p>‘Oh Merlin!’</p><p>‘Did somebody just say baby?’</p><p>‘Sire, please, I need space to…’</p><p>‘Get out! All of you, before I use my Magic.’ That voice was the strongest, the one Merlin listened to as he floated far away from the achy body he was in. Then there was a pressure against his cheek, a hand gently stroking along his jaw.</p><p>‘Merlin.’ Whispered, filled with the care that made him want to wake up. If Morgana needed him, then Merlin would always answer the call. He flicked an eye open, then the other one, staring up at the bright gaze above him.</p><p>‘Gana.’ The door was slammed shut with a force that couldn’t be natural, before hands were touching his stomach. Not Morgana, Gaius was still in the room, and the Warlock grunted in pain.</p><p>‘Hang on. We need to see…’</p><p>‘The baby.’ Merlin cut off her statement, and watched her face pale.</p><p>‘We don’t know yet. I’m going to do everything I can, and your Magic is doing the same.’ She knew. He’d known that, deep down, Morgana had figured it out. She was clever, far more than anyone gave her credit for, and Merlin had been acting off ever since the Tournament. He lay back, let her hands rest on his shoulders.</p><p>A warmth began to spread. It started as nothing more than a light brush over his skin, a trickle that slowly sped up, energy pulsing under his skin. Morgana’s eyes fluttered shut, her face frowning in concentration, and Merlin gifted his Magic across into her attempts at healing. He didn’t need to look to his bare chest to know that the bruises were fading, that the cuts were stitching themselves up as she worked her spell.</p><p>Gaius came around to him, a cup in hand that no doubt contained some horrible potion to try and help him.</p><p>‘Merlin.’ Before he could drink it, his Uncle paused him. The man looked worried, a deep grove above his eyes that told Merlin just how worried he had been.</p><p>‘If you want to keep it…’ He didn’t finish that, because he couldn’t kill it. He didn’t know why, but the very thought of losing the baby made him sick right to his core, draining the cup willingly. Gaius gave a brief smile, patting his shoulder.</p><p>‘We’ll do everything we can.’</p><p>**</p><p>Morgana fell back into the chair, looked to Merlin’s unconscious form, before her gaze drifted to Gaius. He was at his bench, crafting yet more potions to try and stop Merlin’s body from rejecting the baby inside. She’d done everything she could, and so far, her Magic told her that there was still another life living within him. Success, for now.</p><p>‘You should rest, my Lady.’ Morgana hated herself more than she ever had before. Because she’d known that Merlin wasn’t alright, she’d known that the Knight had done something. Merlin was bruised for days after the attack, limping everywhere he walked, with a distant look that broke her heart.</p><p>‘I’m going to find the Knight that touched him, and break his fingers. Then his neck.’ She wasn’t sure where the words came from, but they slipped out before she could stop them. Then she looked up to Gaius, found the Physician standing with an unreadable expression. When he looked down to her, she genuinely was glad that the anger wasn’t aimed at her.</p><p>‘Make it hurt.’</p><p>**</p><p>Merlin woke up on the table, winced at the ache in his back. He took a moment to test all of his muscles, to tense up and relax systematically as he took stock of his body. Eventually, he reached for his stomach, which was still unclothed. The bump was growing quickly now, and Merlin was glad to find a heartbeat under his touch. One good thing about his Magic, he decided, was that he could use it to check on the bump.</p><p>He hadn't really expected the torture, but it had made him realise that the bump wasn’t a bad thing. That it was his, no matter how the circumstances of its creation tried to shift things. In fact, Merlin could almost pretend that this child was entirely of his own making. A baby of Magic and of heritage, born into a long line of Dragonlords. A special child, one that he would keep safe from any that tried to hurt it.</p><p>But how to deal with everything that had happened? How to explain the fact that his stomach would swell to sizes that still terrified him? He sat up steadily, winced as his body protested at the action.</p><p>‘Gave me a fright.’ He said aloud, letting his hand drift over the skin, wondering why he loved the baby so much already. Maybe because it was like him.</p><p>He was the child of Magic, according to the prophecies. Made, designed and created for a purpose. Here was a baby like him, and he was determined to keep it safe.</p><p>‘We should go and see Aithusa. Check that he’s alright.’ The baby may not be able to agree with him yet, but he decided for him. Slipping from the table was easy, moving to his room and picking some clothes to dress in. If he had to use a little Magic to help them fit, then there was nobody aware of it but him and the babe.</p><p>He didn’t have a cloak, so he settled for making one of Magic. With it wrapped around his shoulders, he slipped back out of his room.</p><p>The baby was approaching ten weeks, so in normal gestation, around twenty weeks. Half-way, and it showed. He left the Physician’s Quarters, snuck out from the Courtyard and headed towards the gate. He did send a vague message using his Magic in the direction of Morgana, to let her know he was going to find Aithusa. Hopefully she wouldn’t panic, but would keep the group calm when they found him missing.</p><p>Reaching the clearing took slightly longer than anticipated, what with Merlin’s stomach clearly starting to inhibit normal movement. He was thoroughly out of breath by the time he made it to the grass, slumped down and let his voice do the work of calling for his Hatchling.</p><p>When Aithusa landed, Merlin was pleased to note that the Dragon looked happy. The chain-marks were barely noticeable, and he’d obviously eaten since Merlin had told him to flee. Hopefully not people, although he wouldn’t mind if it was the group that had captured them.</p><p>‘Aithusa. You look… better.’ He moved around his Hatchling, took note of each tiny wound that had been left. He didn’t have the ability to heal him, but he could apply a poultice if any of them were particularly bad. Finding none that posed a risk, he moved back to Aithusa’s snout, pressed their heads together.</p><p>‘Thank you. For everything.’ He whispered, the Dragon making a sound in the back of his throat, before nudging at Merlin’s belly. His kin seemed enamoured with the bump, kept pushing at it like he expected a reply, and Merlin laughed.</p><p>‘Aithusa! They can’t play yet, you have to be patient.’ The Dragon ignored him, which was nothing unusual, knocked him hard enough that Merlin fell back to the grass laughing. He was pinned down easily, feet that had the claws retracted, so as not to hurt him, pressing down on his shoulders. His Magic vaguely made an effort to tell him that there were horses approaching, but he could feel Morgana’s presence getting closer, so he didn’t have to worry about hiding the Hatchling.</p><p>When Aithusa looked up to the approaching people, Merlin sat up and followed his gaze. Morgana rode at the front, Arthur and the Knights by her side. Gwen was also there, and he remembered that she was the only one he hadn't yet spoken to about the baby.</p><p>‘Merlin! You can’t just run off like that.’ Morgana scolded, dismounting smoothly while the others stayed back. Nervous, he realised, about the Dragon.</p><p>‘I had to make sure he wasn’t hurt.’ She offered out a hand, Merlin accepting it and pulling himself up. The cloak fell to either side of his very prominent stomach, and Morgana reached forwards without asking, hands to either side. Her Magic made him rock back slightly, a wave of it that was growing in power every time she attempted to heal. Aithusa came to hold him up, Morgana’s eyes flashing golden as she examined her work.</p><p>‘A heartbeat.’ She whispered, looking down in awe, and Merlin shrugged.</p><p>‘That’s usually what babies have.’ He joked, only to wince when she clipped his ear.</p><p>‘Don’t you ever worry me like that again!’</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'll be taking a break from updating for a bit (around a week), sorry! Chapters will come back after that though :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Future</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A fluffy chapter to end the story :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Merlin snorted in amusement as Gwaine’s hands wandered to his stomach. It wasn’t unusual, all of the Knights had a habit of touching the bump whenever they were around him. Even Arthur did it once, before he blushed so darkly that he was the same shade as his cape. Gwaine, however, was the only one that got to bend to press a kiss to his stomach, before Merlin tutted.</p><p>‘You’re greeting the baby before me?’ The Knight had the nerve to smirk, which Merlin would have laughed at, had a quick kiss not been pressed to his lips. Smooth, he was impressed.</p><p>‘Hello Merls. And hello, small sorcerer.’ The nicknames had started two weeks ago, and they kept getting more inventive as time passed.</p><p>‘I was heading back to Morgana’s Chambers, I think I need to lay down.’ They had all been insistent that Merlin wasn’t staying in his room, and the Warlock hadn't been impressed when Arthur had a set of Chambers commissioned for him. As he pointed out, the Court Sorcerer would need a place to stay, and Merlin had promptly burst into tears.</p><p>Never had he seen a bunch of men look so lost, the Knights all torn between comfort, and confusion. Gwen had rushed to his side, Morgana tucking him up against her and insisting that he could share her Chambers until his were completed.</p><p>‘You are waddling quite a bit.’ Gwaine stated cheerily, then yelped when Merlin let his Magic hit him around the back of the head.</p><p>‘But in a sexy way.’ He added, like it made the sentence better.</p><p>‘I’m about as sexy as cow at the moment.’ He grumbled, placed a hand to his stomach. Merlin smiled when the baby responded, a slight kick to his skin and the warmth of his Magic telling him that his child was fine.</p><p>‘Cows can be sexy.’ Gwaine offered out, before he seemed to realise that wasn’t helpful either. They made it to Morgana’s Chambers, the Knight helping him in and Merlin kicking his boots off so he could clamber up onto the sheets.</p><p>‘Need anything?’ The Knight had to be at a Council meeting soon, Merlin knew that. Still, he was really craving some of the pastries that the cook kept sneaking him, and he wondered if he should ask.</p><p>‘No, I’m alright.’ He lied, flopping onto his back to stare up at the ceiling.</p><p>‘Don’t worry, the little turnip will be out soon.’</p><p>Gwaine’s cackling followed him out of the room as Merlin’s eyes glowed golden.</p><p>**</p><p>Morgana was sympathetic to Merlin’s plight. Well, almost sympathetic, she actually found it quite funny as the Warlock clutched at his chest and then groaned in annoyance again.</p><p>‘These better disappear.’ Gwen was hiding her smile by focusing on the baby clothes she had been making, whereas Morgana just eyed him up.</p><p>‘They aren’t that noticeable.’ Gwen’s words were meant to be comforting, even if they were a lie. Merlin’s new shirts had been gifted to him because of the bump that no longer wanted to be hidden. Unfortunately, they also allowed eyes to wander to the new curves at his chest, which Merlin was pouting about.</p><p>‘I hate this.’</p><p>‘Now you know how we feel.’ Morgana supplied, Merlin’s eyes drifting to her chest, before back to his own. If it had been any other man, she would have hit him. Instead, she found the gesture the most amusing thing that had happened today.</p><p>‘The baby better be appreciative.’ He grumbled under his breath, went back to lying down and cupping the bump. Morgana’s Magic was starting to react to the presence, that alone telling her that the baby would be every bit as powerful as Merlin was.</p><p>‘Have you any idea on what they are yet?’ Gwen asked, and Merlin shrugged. Morgana had no doubt he could find out if he really wanted to, but she also knew he would love them regardless of what gender the baby was.</p><p>‘Not long to wait now.’ A couple of weeks, at most, which was probably why Merlin’s chest was hurting him enough that he usually kept his hands to his front.</p><p>‘Knowing my luck, the baby’s probably taking their time.’ That time, she didn’t hold in the laughter, Gwen joining in and Merlin’s frown shifting to a smile.</p><p>The door opened without a knock, which meant it would either be Gwaine or Arthur.</p><p>The King paused on the threshold, his confused gaze travelling to Merlin, and Morgana eyed her brother up in amusement.</p><p>‘He’s discovering the annoyances of having breasts.’ The word had Merlin squawking much like his namesake bird would, Arthur looking horrified. Gwen’s glare snapped him out of it, the King producing a plate that he had been hiding behind his back.</p><p>Pastries. Merlin’s eyes lit up like they did at Yuletime, the Warlock scrambling up and making it to the edge of the bed in record time.</p><p>‘Oh, thank you.’ He breathed out, tears already forming, and Arthur shifted uncomfortably.</p><p>‘Gwaine’s suggestion, not mine. An apology, for the… uh, mission we have to go on.’ Luckily, Merlin was too enamoured with the pastries to pick up on Arthur’s stumble. Morgana rolled her eyes, nodded to the door before walking out, knowing he would follow.</p><p>The door closed, and she looked to her brother.</p><p>‘I take it you found him.’</p><p>‘King Lot was more than happy to sell the Knight out, especially when I threatened the peace-talks on the matter.’ A fire burnt in his eyes, a need to quash the man that ever dared to hurt Merlin. She wondered if it would help rid each of the Knights of the guilt they faced, then decided to comfort her brother. After all, he had actually been trying hard recently.</p><p>‘You know that Merlin doesn’t blame you.’ Arthur had been raised not to show emotion, yet when it came to the protectiveness of his little brother, there were no ends to his caring. Like now, with shining eyes and a frown that made her want to hug him.</p><p>‘I know. But… I have to do this. He hurt Merlin, and…’ And that couldn’t go unpunished, the unspoken words.</p><p>‘Come home safe. Merlin would be distraught if he had to have the baby without you all here.’ The King smiled, briefly took her hand and squeezed it, before he took a step back.</p><p>‘Keep him safe.’ Morgana watched as he strode off, chuckled to herself as she turned back to the door.</p><p>One thing was for sure, this baby would be the most treasured child in all of Albion.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>